Bringing a Cardinal to life
by Yintyoma.Sin.Cardinal909
Summary: My friends wanted a cute romance story to read so I came up with this and its AlXOc with a cross over of naruto...yeah I hope you enjoy its a bit to overdramatic but its cute! If you want to know who the charaters are just PM me 4 the profiles.


A tall figure walked slowly though the rain in a soaked cloak. It had a red backround with black trimmings and black clouds a cloak of the partener of the Akatsuki, its another organization of terror the Kurohi. With there hood up they trudged though the chilling rain toward there base. As they came to a stone pillar out in the middle of a empty field the person put up there hand to emit a purpleish glow and a house materilized infront of them ,but the hosue was more like a really really big mansion. They walked up to the door and opened it as they steped inside it was quiet due to the time of day wich was currently night.  
"Hm? weird im usally bombarded by-"  
"ANUTIE SEREN YOUR HOME!!!!" shouted Eye as she tackled the figure knocking them down. As her hood came off it revealed a slightly tired and surprised serena.

"AH! Eye its you where-"  
"Are the other? They should be coming!" And soon enough more kids rushed to the dorr to greet her as serena smiled.  
"Yay! Your back!" Rei (konana's and pein's daughter) "How was your mission an-" All the kids started to talk at once. Serena laughed.  
"OK ok ok ok my mission went fine im back in one piece no?" the kids smiled. "Soooo" she said looking at them. " What have I told you about staying up late?" the kids all smiled sheepily.  
"We want foooooooooood so we all came up for a midnight snack." said Ito. Serena rolled her eyes "Fine then its off to bed"  
"Hai!" After a couple of minutes Serena had them all in bed sleeping happily after a bed time story of what happened on the mission. (don't ask) Then she went to the conference room and put her report in the new file section for the leader to read later. Serena yawned.  
"Wow been awhile scince I've been this tired. Ill go get some warm tea and watch something on t.v." In the morning the first person to wake up was Melissa because Eric was hungary, yet again.  
"Theres something already made in the top shelf of the first refrigerator already made mellissa" Serena said from the living room.  
"Thanks made any coffe yet"  
"No its only 6 I usally make it a 6:30"  
"Whatever im gonna make it now"  
"Ok and add anything on to the shopping list if you need anything"  
"Mk." said Melissa sleepily. An hour or two later Serena was pretending to be asleep on the floor when most of the kids were up. Eye put her stuffed animal platapus with Serena and Kitsune-risu put a small blanket over her.  
"Hey mom." Rei asked Konan.  
"Yeah sweetie"  
"Why does Auntie Seren Sleep during the mornins and not at night like us?" Rei asked innocently as the grown ups sorta swaetdropped. Serena had threated them all if they told the kids she was isnomic they would suffer because she didn't want the kids to worry.  
"I think the term is called Nocturnal." said Britt as she walked into the living room. "What time is it?" asked Britt.  
"About 10 why?" said Sasori. But then Britt shouted.  
"SERENA WAKE UP ITS 10 AND WE HAVE ERRANDS TO DO!!!!!!" but Serena knew this was coming and sat ever so calmly up looking dishevaled.  
"hn." she went. "Did everyone one right down on the shopping list of what they needed"  
"If not there gonna have to wait till next time go get dressed"  
"My gosh you sound like my mother"  
"Oh well up to up to!" the kids laughed as Britt draged Serena out of the room flailing. Sereval minuted later Britt and Serena came back into the room with there regular normal civilan clothes on. Britt was wearing a tight orange shirt with hip hugger jeans that were faded and a black sleeved jacket, and wore black high heeled boots while and her hair was up in two braids, in the mean while Serena was wearing baggy black pants and a formfitting blue tangtop and a gray hoodie over it 2 times to big for her with a skull on it and running tennis shoes and her hair was in a bun. Pein walked into the room with Deidara and Gaara and asked.  
"Where you two going shopping now?"  
"The usual small town near the leaf." repiled Britt happily.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that place can we go now I'm impatient and I have to take the kids somewhere this afternoon before I leave again for a mission." said Serena sternly. "And we will not stop at the candy store either!" she added quickly and Britt looked down. The kids grew sad.  
"Aw! But Auntie Seren!" shouted the kids.  
"You just got here!" cried Rain(nickname for tobi and lola's kid)  
"Yeah!" shouted Kurosame.  
"YOU MAKE BETTER FOOOOOOOOD!" said Ito.  
"You promised to teach us all new things and jutsus." said Kitsune-risu.  
"yeah!" replied a lot of kids. Serena smiled tiredly and bent down to the childrens level.  
"Well I have to do missions for the team because most of your mothers have to be here for you and your fathers are here to protect you and them so they can't travel very far as for me I'm single with no children and I can travel far very fastly because I'm younge. So someone has to do it so I do it!" Then Britt knew what was gonna come and already stiffled her laughs.  
"THEN GET MARRIED!!" shouted the kids. Serena looked at them like wtf O_o? The adult smirked and held in ther laughter.  
"Go find a man of your own!" shouted Eye.  
"Yeah!" shouted Kurosame, "We could always have more kids to play with here!" all the kids smilied so innocently due to there lack of age and knowledge for as..........the adults know. But on the other hand Serena's right eye was twiching ever so slightly.  
"Heh heh" Serena sweatdropped, "Er.....its not that easy see..........I'm still in the phase where I don't like boys my age annnnnnnd they don't like me see"  
"Oh phushaw!! You NEVER liked any boy and you STILL don't!" said Britt.  
"Well Excuse Me For Not Having A Fairy Tale Romance Life Like You!!!!!" shouted Serena bitterly.  
"You could if you TRIED"  
"Oh yeah like I'm gonna walk up to some random boy and say HIII wanna have a fariy tale romance story"  
"No it goes nothing like that you have to LOOK properly!," she said refering to what Serena was wearing, "And you have to act like this!" Britt said as she started to walk over to Gaara.  
"DON'T" shouted Serena. "WE HAVE INNOCENT MINDS HERE AND SPARE US ALL!!!!!!" Britt stopped huffed.  
"Phooy"  
"Ughhhhhhhh......Lets go alredy I'm done with this conversation." Serena said heading toward the door.  
"HEY!" shouted Britt. " I'm not done with you yet!!" she said as she chased after Serena. Eye pulled on her dads' pants and they looked down at her. "Hm? Something wrong?" asked Gaara.  
"I have a question." she stated.  
"Go on." they nodded.  
"........Well.....we were wondering if Auntie Seren ever had her heart broken." she said as the kids all looked up to them for an anwser.  
"That's something you really should ask your mom about because we don't know her as well as she does and in all honesty..," said Gaara as he looked at the childeren. Deidara picked up the sentence.  
"We think she's afraid to even get near someone"  
"Nani? Why's that?" asked Kitsune-risu. The adult sorta smiled sadly.  
"You see here kids," started Itachi hesitanly. "Britt and Serena grew up together most of there lives and have seen death and horros not even we can fathom. Theve sufferd though pain and aungish and yet dispite all of that they can smile but the still have scars from long ago." the childerens eyes widened. "Did you ever wonder why your Aunt Serena always covered up her arm and legs and why Britt is senseitive of her back? They have battle wound scars that are there and some still hurt like the day they got them for some of them." the kids were wide eyed. "If you see Britt and Serena fighting its one of there wasy to show there concered for one another." said Mellisa. "there like twin sisters with the problems of life shooting at them"  
"With an AKA-47 nuclear bomb bazooka about 98% of the time." finished Hidan. The others sweatdropped. It was about 1 when Britt and Serena came back and Britt was happy once again scince she had a huge lollypop in her mouth and a bag of sweets for everyone while Serena smiled slightly annyoed with gum in her mouth. The kids all smiled when they returned to see them happy and smiling again. Serena took the kids out for the rest of the day while back at the base.  
"Are you really gonna let her take another year's worth of mission so soon?" asked Britt to Bre the leader of there organization. Bre sighed Serena had said she wanted this mission really badly but things here also needed attending to and Serena would be helpful here.  
"Well like she said shes younge and single and moves rather quickly she just finished a years worth of missions in 3 months." said Bre. "And we ARE lagging behing due to relationships but I don't disprove of them"  
"But the children love her and I KNOW shes tired." said Britt with a knowing look. Bre sighed again. "I know but once the children have grown up some the mothers can go back to regular work in intervals the fathers don't wanna stray too far because of there families until then. So it like our only option and Kuru is already out there." Britt sighed and worried for the well being of her friend she had seen here nodding off standing up in the middle of there shopping trip.  
"We shall see tonight if shes up to it...... her being isnomic is good for us but......" she trailed off. When Serena came back with the kids they were exhausted and tired and she tucked them into bed. As she walked into the main room yawning she noticed the rest of the group there sitting, and talking.  
".............is there a meeting I should know about?" asked Serena.  
"AH! Serena come here." said Bre. Serena sat on the floor next to the couch.  
"Nani"  
"Do you want to take more missions"  
"HAI!!!!!!!!!" SErena shouted eagerly like a l;ittle kid with candy.  
"Well I think were gonna have to postpone that for awhile." "NADE?!?!?!?!  
"Because the kids need someone to look after them while I have to do some bussiness with the other moms"  
"Awwwwww maaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn." Serena whined, "And I was ready to go kick butt." Bre and Britt rolled there eyes. Then an odd knock came to the front door everyone in the room froze. In an instant Serena and Britt had appered by the front door while some of the other checked up on the kids while others were prepared to fight(note they all now have there cloaks on). Britt got her asortment of knives out while serena got her katanta out. Serena motioned she'd open the door and Britt nodded ready. Serena flung the door open to fight instead she saw the oddest sight..........it was her friends.......from the full metal alchemist world.......Alphonse, Edward, Roy, Riza, Winry, and Hioheim.  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!?!?!?!" shouted Serena. They all sweatdropped and Britt had a realization hit her.  
"Did you all find the portal I left behind?" asked Britt.  
"Yeah we did." said Edward. The other members were like this---- O___o da heck man? Serena sweatdropped.  
"Well come in!" said Britt happily. As everyone gradually understood the situation a question came up.  
"Hey how did you guys find us?" asked Pein.  
"Ah!" went Hoiheim as he pulled out a pecie of paper. "We got a map"  
"From who?" asked Deidara.  
"Serena." the others looked at her and she got a charm piont on her head(means anger mark) and pionted at Deidara.  
"DO NOT BLAME ME THAT IDIOT SENT TO THERE WORLD IN THE FRIST PLACE AND I DID NOT EVEN THINK THEY WOULD COME HERE!!!!! IT EXPLAINS WHY I WAS GONE FOR AWHILE BACK 2YEARS AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara sweatdropped as Britt looked sharply in his direction.  
"Dei-kun....were you in my stuff again?" she said menceingly.  
"Yea-h-u-un"  
"Your in for it"  
"I know, un." he said as he chibi cried.  
"Hey Se-" started Roy.  
"ROY I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME I SAW YOU!!!!!!" shouted Serena as she pionted at him.  
"Heh heh heh." he sweatdropped as the naruto charaters looked confused as the FMA charaters looked away exasperated Roy and Serena never got on the right foot to begin with and they still haven't. "Er I just wanted to thank you for knocking sense into me that's all"  
"Wha?" started Britt but Serena held up her hand.  
"Don't. Just don't"  
"Ok...werid people"  
"Oh yeah like you?" Britt and Serena got into this debated argument for awhile as the others merrily chatted. Just then Serena got up and ran to one of the children's rooms.  
"Hm? Where's she going?" asked Ed.  
"Ah!" went mellisa, "Eric probally woke up and is hungary. Serena has this like homing device in her that tell her when a child is about to wake up and needs something. She usally stays up all night because at one piont or another the kids or kid is up and she lets us parents have a restful night. Thankfully." The FMA chraters looked at her funny. "What"  
"She told us she was bad with children and couldn't handle them." said Riza clamly.  
"Oh really now?" asked Bre. Britt looked over at Bre like she knew something. "Yeah." Just them Serena came back into the room with not only eric but all the children and she didn't look to happy. All the children went to there parents as Serena headed toward the kitchen and called back to the rest of them.  
"Anyone eles want food now or you wait till morning!" shouted Serena in the kitchen and some of the boys rushed to grab some food while the children and examined the new people. A hour later she had put back all the children to bed she told everyone eles light outs too. A couple days later at night Serena was in her study working to finish her reserching and went to grab her tea when a pulsing sharp throbbing started to pound in her head like crazy and she knocked over her ink as she curled her hands and pounded one on the desk in front of her as the other went to the side of her head. She winced in pain as it got sharper and faster, in a couple of minutes it passes and Serena was exhausted.  
"Iie(no)" she thought as she panted "not now." the lines under her eyes were more visible and an obvoiuse sign of ehaustion. It was getting harder and harder for her to go on like this she couldn't hide it much longer and she was yawning all the time wich she notice Britt thought was odd and she had to try to aviod Loni as much as she could cause she knew loni would get _it _right away.  
The next day kids were merrily playing in there little grove in the base/mansion and the all the adults and couples were gone for the afterenoon on an outing and wouldn't be back till late at night but Serena and Alphonse stayed behind scince he offered to help her watch the kids wich Serena was thankful for. Alphonse was washing the dishes while Serena was hanging up the laudnary to dry and he kept glancing at her every so often. As the day progessed on till after dinner Alphonse was getting a bit more and more fidgety. Once all the kids were in bed Serena started to get this nagging feeling in her head as Alphonse spoke up.  
"Hey Serena-chan can I talk to you for a minute?" Serena blinked once.  
"Sure." Alphonse took in a deep breath.  
"Ok, This may seem werid but"  
"Come on you can tell me anything right?" Serena gently smiled. Alphonse got a red tint of his face. "Are you sick?" she asked as she out her hand to his forhead.  
"Ah-AH! No!" ha said as he pulled back, "I'm not sick its.....its just Ireallylikeyoumorethanasafriends Serena-chan!" he said going redder. That.......she didn't expected him saying and blinked a couple of time as they both went a bit redder. Serena's heart beat a little faster and she opened her mouth then closed it as she felt a sharp pain in her head. "Goman nasi( im sorry)!" said Alphonse.  
"Ah! No...er Alphonse can you give some time to think about it..........................two days is all im asking today and tomarrow and you'll get your anwser I promise." she said half smiling "Sure! I can wait that long thanks for thinking about it Serena-chan." he said smiling. "Well I'll go finish cleaning up and head to bed ok?" said Alphonse.  
"Ok I'll just go finish up the dishes and I'll be in my study if you need anything"  
"Ok. Good night...Serena-chan"  
"Good night Alphonse." she said as they departed ways. Once Alphonse had fallen asleep Serena let out her breath and chucked. "Never thought I'd see the day Alphonse........that...you or any boy told me.......but...............this time," she laughed, "This one time you do..............its too late for me." she said as a sharp throbbing pain was pulsing in her mind. It shook her inner clamness and scared her to death know what was going to come in a short few days she had been planing it scince she came into contact with the old chemical, Zyxlwn-13909-hitasm. On her last mission it had been an S-ranked mission and to her that chemical.........had its deadly side affects. She sighed as she continued to write down on her scrolls at about 10:50 the pulsing began again harder than ever.  
"Uggggnn." she said trying to keep her self from screeming out in agony as she clutched her head. It seemed like an eternity for her but then the doorknob to her study turned. Her eyes widened as she composed herself looking as nothing was wrong at the moment. Britt walked in.  
"HEY! Its 11:00 and were back from the trip were the kids good"  
Serena smiled, "Yes the children were good"  
"Ja! OK were all going to bed now see ya tomarrow"  
"Mk." Britt left the room and closed the door and waited behind the door to hear anything. She heard Serena gasp as if in pain. She would ask Serena about it in the morning. Serena stayed up all night trying to write in the scrolls but the pain was making it unbearable to consentrate. In the morning the pain had subsided for now when all the people had been fed Britt and Serena were washing the dishes.  
"Hey Serena-san." said Britt.  
"Yeah Britt-chan"  
"Are you ok lately you've seem a little stressed are the kids giving you problems we can take them off your hands for awhile"  
"Oh its one of those weeks were you have some headaches that's all the kids aren't to blame I'm fine"  
"Oh! Do you need some medicine"  
"Iie I'm for now"  
"Ok if you say so." Serena rolled her eyes playfully."Oh and YOU never have those weeks"  
".........touche, touche my friend." they both laughed there heads off. They goofed off the rest of the day pulling pranks of the kids and there friends. They made Deidara's clay blowup slightly in HIS face. Dyeing Gaara's sand many colors. Put pink dye in Itachi's shampoo and other missortements and the loss/dissaperance of kakukzu's money *evil laugh*. Then Britt flirted with other guys when they went out to eat causing Gaara and Deidara to fume. Serena laughed with the others as the guy ran off due to the boys behavior. It was about 7 when they all got back and they played boad games. Alphonse was expecially eager he would get his anwser from Serena in the morning. As night came and people went to bed goodnight were excanged and smiles were contagouse.  
"Goodnight." Serena said to Eye as Britt was getting her ready for bed. Eye smiled.  
"Yeah, Goodnight I'll see you tomarrow!" Serena smiled.  
"Yeah." She nodded to Alphonse who was also heading to bed. "Night"  
"Night Serena-chan!" he said as he walked off. As soon as everybody was in there bed Serena dropped her smile.  
'Tonight' she thought. It was about 5 in the morning when someone shook Britt. She rolled over to her side of the bed and saw Eye.  
"Whats the matter?" she asked.  
"It Auntie Seren she won't wake up all the kids are wondering why shes asleep in the middle of the night you said she was nocturnal." Britt widened her eyes.  
'She would never ignore a child's needs nor does she sleep at night or even at all!!!' Britt thought as she went with Eye to Serena's study. As Britt opened the door and all the kids were crowed around her bed it did look like she was asleep but something was off Serena never put on her pjs really. No that wasn't it......Britt walked over to her friend "asleep" on the bed. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Her chest isn't moving shes not breathing' Britt hurridly checked for a pluse on her wrist..............nothing.................she was dead. A huge energy signal was sent though the base imeditaly. The entire group was summoned to the room.  
"WHATS GOING ON?!?!?!" asked Pein as she and the other came rushing into the room. And what they saw shocked them Britt crying on the floor with the children around Serena's bed there was a scoll at Britt's feet and a limp Serena on the bed, dead.  
"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!?" shouted Bre.  
"She gone. She died. Sh-she died from a deiase. And she didn't tell us that she had it." Alphonse was paryalzed.  
'no.' He slowly walked over to the bed with the rest of the group. Heres the letter it read:

_ Yo! Hey peoplez. Sorry I didn't tell you all before but I have a deiase. Its only deadly to two clans mine and the Archeres. Its caused by a chemical called Zyxlwn-13909-hitasm it causes damage to the brain in certain sections causing easy memory loss, migrains, and insonmnia wich doesn't let me sleep. I first came into contact with it at age 3 or 4 ish I can't rember but that why I couldn't sleep and if I did it would allow the chance of my brain detrioating painfully putting me into a coma for a long time. I'm sorry to Loni for avioding her latly but her kind is highly aware of this chemical and it was in my brian so when I came into contact it again on one of my missions that activated the last processes of it I had I known it was getting near the end for me and also that Loni, she would be able to smell it and she'd eventually tell you all and I feared you guys questioning me and worry and bedridding me. I'm am so truly sorry to the kids they might not understand it now but I hope they forgive me for not telling you all but theres reallt no cure for this so I left it be. And to everyone on my desk are scrolls that have your names on it please read them and I hope I won't slow you all down now. Well I shall probally die at 3:13 in the morning I'm so glad I met you all. Hope to see you after you all live your lives to the fullest to bad I couldn't I forgot to mention this the deisease.........if you get it you have a very early premature death caused by all the symptoms and your brain finally giving way so I knew about this way before it happened. That's why I wanted to complete as many missions as possible I wanted to relive you all from some agogny of being away from your friends and family. Sorry if it seems a bit selfish............this whole thing. _

_Till time allows us to meet once more._

_ Ja.  
~Peace Out Worlds~ IM GONNA ROCK YOU ALL HARD!  
Serena Cardinal_

"I'm calling Bur'rou." said Britt as she pulled out her cell phone and called her brother.  
"Whats the matter can't it wait?" said Burrou unhappily he was enjoying himself at a party right now.  
"NO"  
"Ok ok ok whats wrong"  
"JUST GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVER HERE NOW AND BRING YOUR DEAD SCROLL WITH UPDATES NOW"  
"Oi! Ok okokokokokok don't shout who died"  
"Serena"  
"Huh"  
"SERENA YOU IDIOT!!!" just then Burrou appered in the room. "What!!! Shes not supposed to die at her early adulthood only when shes like in her hundreds or so!!!" he walked over to her and touched her forhead he closed his eyes the room was sielent for a few monets before he reopened his lime green eyes in frustation. Burrou looked down. "I'm sorry She's dead, but her spirit is in the Room of Obrs were everyone sprit is there for over looking shes probally gonna reek havic on someone and I have no pity. And due to her lastname and her heritige I'd have to say the Archerian leader. Iv'e heard rumors in the undergrouond area from both Cardinal and Acherer sides hes and evil man. but her deiease is curable by only two things a certain potion made from things from other worlds and......the will to live, the will to live for there lover.......she couldv'e lived but I gusse but she was to afraid to get to close to anyone. I bet she knew about these too." They all fell sielent as they looked toward there friend some crying or turning away unable to look.  
"What about-" Britt started.  
"No Britt....not this time.....you can't revive her this time." The all sat in scilence as one by one they all left except for Alphonse. He knelt by her bed and grabed her hand and sqeezed it, her hand felt cold but still had some warth to it due to her unnaturally warm body tempurature still cooling down. Her looked at her face it was smiling and happy but you could see the bags under her eyes.  
"So...is this was you mean't by giving me my anwser. You didn't want to tell me no because you knew I'd ask why and this was your reason. I read your scroll given to me...........you still had time Serena-chan............you said you loved me you wanted to jump up and down and kiss me right there cause you knew you could be saved but...........you thought that cause a problem for me............" he smiled. "I would of still have loved you, you baka." he smiled as he leaned over and kissed her as gently as he could on the lips and slowly pulled back. He then fell asleep by her side.  
In the orb room Serena's eyes jolted open.  
"Hm?" she looked around the white endless space of orbs around her the one infornt of her was slowly turning black signaling death it was the Archerian leader's ball and he would soon die due to her infultration of his mind. "Something is calling me." she said turning around. Serena started to walk toward the scource as the nightgown flowed behind her. Then she relized it was her orb calling her it was a dull gray saying she died of a deiase. She touched and in a flash she was in a white empty space but she was on her bed in the position she died in. "Hm?" she noticed Alphonse form was sleeping beside her. Kneeling on the ground. "Is this a projection of the real world?" "Yes." said a voice. Serena turned her head as saw Leiana, Deiana, and Luna her old deamons.  
"What are you doing here I thought I let you loose when I died?' she said.  
"Well we came back you idiot." said Deiana.  
"Why"  
"Because some one gave you life," said Leiana "Someone you love." finished Luna. Serena looked at Alphonse beside her and turned red. "He he ki-"  
"He kissed you you fool!" said Deiana smacking Serena upside the head.  
"Ow! HEY that hurt and I was gonna finish my sentence.........but......aren't they all mad at me"  
"YOU FOOL!" shouted the three sisters and they all samcked her upside the head. "YES THEY ARE I WOULD BE TOO IF YOU JUST RANDOMLY DIED BUT THEY WANT YOU BACK!!!!!" shouted the twins.  
"Besides that." said Luna. "Were here to give you something we found it and we thought it belonged to you. Its and old blanket that had the Cardinal Leader clan symbol on it. " Serena's eyes widened a bit but just then in the replica of the real world the kids came into the room and crowed around the room.  
"Ah! The kids!!!" she said as she felt sad for what she did to them.  
"Man this royally sucks." said Kistune-risu as he looked down.  
"Yeah, my mom isn't happy at all." said Rei as she stiffled her tears. "D*** said Eric and Serena glared at him. ".........great now it feels like I'm getting my mouth washed out again." Serena nodded happily.  
"Heh" said Rain "She didn't like you picking up on the adults lingo"  
"Yeah." said Eric. "She said only use it sparingly agaist enemies. Welll heres one.....death I hate you Dumb***(couple others I wont mention) why'd you have to take Auntie Seren away she didn't do anything wrong"  
"It would seem like Destiny doesn't like her." said Eye. The Troblusome Three smiled at Serena who was softly crying.  
"Well here." said Luna as she put the blanket that was big enough to put over her and Alphonse even though he was on the floor. Serena saw the children gasp appently the blanket came out onto the real world all of the children rushed out of the room wispering.  
"We'll leave you to your world now were gonna go exploreing here." they grinned as they disapered probally to take out the rest of the Archerian evil guard and not the innocent people under the harsh rule. "I'm getting sleepy." said Serena with her eyes nearly closed as two unknown figures stood besode her bed. One of them said.  
"Your ready to go back to the world of the living completely healed don't worry were here hunny forever and always."  
"Who-?" but she couldn't finish her anwser as she fell into a peace bliss of sleep. Then she heard it......a gentle breathing beside her.  
.........who.......... as Serena opened her eye triedly she realized her study room in the real world. Then she felt someone squeeze her hand she turned to her side as saw Alphonse kneeling on the floor asleep holding her hand.  
"A-a-al-ph-onse?" she horsely wispered. She smiled gently and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Th-thank-y-you." At that he solwly fluttered his eyes open. As he looked up he saw a tired Serena with her eyes open alive, breathing, and smileing at him.  
"SERENA-CHAN!" said Alphonse starlted. He got up from kneeling at sat on the bad and hugged her tightly. She tried to hug him back but was to tired. "I'm so glad you alive." he said as he kept hugging her. " I thought..." She patted his back.  
"I-its ok now." she said. He turned to face her and her looked over her features and he smiled.  
"Im glad your back do you want to go see the others?" she nodded. He wraped her up in the blanket and held her bridal style as she had her arms around his neack and her head rested on his shoulder. As they walked toward toward the stairs they could her sobs and shouting.  
"WHY THE H*** DIDN'T SHE TELL US I MEAN-" It was Britt on a rant on how they could've of prevented this. " I MEAN SHE DOES A LOT AND SHE DOESN'T SLEEP IT HARD TO TELL IF SHES HAVE PROBLEMS BECAUSE THAT GIRL IS SUBBORN AS ******* METAL MAN!!!!" as the decended the stairs Alphonse sweatdropped as Serena smiled. Once they were at the bottom of the stairs no one notice they were there due to the yelling and sobbing. Serena sighed and brought her hand to her mouth and with all of her might wistled as loud as she could. They all turned her direction. They all stared for a moment.  
"I knew my intuition wasn't wrong." said Burrou cheekily after a few moments of scielence. "OH GET OVER IT!" Britt said as she shoved him aside as the others went to there friend. As her friends hugged her they parted as Britt came her way. Serena looked down.  
"I-I'm sorry." She said horsely. "I shouldve told you." Britt sighed out her anger and smiled as she looked up.  
"Heh its fine you alive now aren't you?" she said as she hugged her friend. "Now. IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL HURT YOU WORSE THAN DEATH" started Britt as she went on a rampage. They all sweatdropped.  
"Hey." said Eric to Serena. " Will you make us food now?" Kitsune-risu smacked Eric on the head really hard.  
"YOU IDIOT SHES JUST CAME BACK ALIVE"  
"Yeah she won't be much of anything for awhile now." said Mellisa looking toward the children and then toward Serena with a soft but stren glare saying you-will-not-move-a-*******-muscel-till-I-say-so-got-it?. Serena sweatdropped.  
"Iie its fine." Serena said.  
"No It Is Not!" said a few others as Serena flinched. Then she yawned to tried to argue.  
"Let let her sleep now guys shes fine and seems tired." said Riza smiling. "Thank you all." said Serena before she fell asleep in Alphonse arms.  
"Awwww she looks cute when she sleeps!" excliamed some girls.  
"..............................................................maybe I shouldn't of sent that letter saying Serena died to Kahona." said Britt out of the blue.  
".....WHAT?!?!?!?!?" shouted people.  
"Iie iie at least were gonna be going there for a festival in a week soon so no confusing come on dont kill me!"

* * *

It was 5 days later and Serena was on a huge huge beanbag of Britt's in the living room infront of the tv wrapped up in several blankets drinking apple jucie. Her eyes were half open and didn't even look like they were looking at the tv just blankly stareing off into the distance as Kitsune-risu walked into the room. He now relized Serena's eye colors wich he thought odder than somethings here in the home.  
"Auntie Serena"  
"...Hm"  
"Do you need anything"  
"Iie I'm fine"  
".......what are you thinking about"  
"Heh. Lots of things"  
"If you don't mind me asking....what"  
"...........my life........and how I've lived it so far"  
"Do you like your life"  
"Yes I do and so should everyone else." she said with that distant look in her eyes. "Life is accidental in my piont of view.....but it all worth it life is a gamble.........you live to die and make people happy.......you live as you die and die as you live........when you are born is just really a slow process of dieing so when I was ill or if I was ever healthy I was still sick and I was dieing.......just faster than normal.................if you stare off into the distance long enough you'll see it"  
"See what"  
"A path.....a path that you wanna travel down your destiny that you create a fate that your own a will stronger than ever............right now as I stare at the path I see now what I thought was the end was really a turn onto a better less traveld on path that I'm happy that was there to guide me when I was lost"  
"Wise words." said Itachi as he got up from leaning on the wall and walked over to Serena and Kitsune-risu.  
"Dad"  
"yes"  
"Can you see your path"  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"I don't veiw the world like she does and I'm blind to the things around me I already now what path I'm taking so I don't need to see it"  
"Yep your father is a well planed out man he knows where hes going unlike me where as I wonder here and there not knowing what to expect and not knowing if I live as I go around corners, go across bridges, and scale cliffs"  
"Can I see my path?" asked Kitsune-risu.  
"If you want but you first have to choose wich direction you want the one that desiny makes or the one that you make your own"  
"I want my own!" he said Serena smiled.  
"Now close your eyes imagine your favorite plane and build....build a path for you to walk on...a path that leads you to where you want to go." Kistune-risu smiled as he closed his eyes after a few moments he reopened them. "Well"  
"Its beautiful but there something wrong there are twist and turns and hills, moutains and cracks"  
"That is the path of life full of imperfections and ups and downs. Its life." Kitsune-risu smiled. "And after you know you know where your going you won't need but remember to come back to it once in a while to check your going the right way, k"  
"Hai!" he said as he ran off. Itachi smiled as he saw his son run off to tell his friends.  
"Wise words, when did you learn that?" he said looking at Serena but noticed she had fallen asleep again. He just laughed a little and shook his head. "Oh well tomarrow is another day and the future is bright for us all." he said as he remembered the day he made the decision to go down his own path. Serena slept for most of the days after her coming back alive. She had to regain the energy she lost in all of her years of no sleep. But two days after her talk with Kitsune-risu she was in her study with a tv on her wall going and she was reading a book on philosophy as she was proped up with many pillows. The others really didn't want her to read such hard things so fast so she had to hide the book a lot she was alomost finished with it when with out warning Britt, Mellisa, Emiliy, and Konan walked in dressed up to go to the festival and all pretty like.  
"Hi?" said Serena.  
"What have we told you about reading hard books?!?!?" said Britt pointing at her book. Serena huffed.  
"Oh well I'm almost done with it. So NYA~!" they all rolled there eyes. "So what brings you here to my study"  
"Were leaving"  
"Oh to the festival well have fun I gusse I'll see you all in a few days?." said Serena truning to her book.  
"Oh! Were not leaving you here." said Konan putting a book mark in Serena's book and taking it away Serena reached for her book in vain she still couldn't move very well.  
"So what? Its not like I can walk there?" said Serena.  
"Don't worry were providing transportation!" said Britt happily.  
"So? Why are you here then are we leaving now"  
"No." said Mellisa.  
"................Britt what are you holding beind your back?" Britt grinned.  
"A dress." Britt--- :D Serena-- o_____o . **** others--- ^_^; They got Serena in the dress quite easily due to lack of protest, due to lack of energy and they packed her bag for her. It was a shin length slightly sparkely black dress that poofed out a bit at the bottom with layers of white lace under it the top part had small spagetti straps as it had a crisscross tie in the front of it with a white backround the back of the dress was laced up with silk ribbon and she wore black shorts underneath her dress. For safty percautions the put a choker necklace around her neck so they could track her with the device in it....just in case.......you never know with these people........................and a light purple shaw with the Cardinal symbol embeded on it. The other girls were wearing dashing formal dresses as well but Britt's shimered like a thousand dazzeling rainbows. The boys were all in weither yutacaz or tux suits. The girls slightly curled Serena's hair a bit and put little doodads here and there in her hair to make it pretty and Britt got several spray cans of hair glitter and put glitter in every girls hair. With her hair down Serena's hair reached her mid to upper thighs and the girls made her put on some strap high heels that were about and inch or so tall. Before they were leaving Serena was finishing up some of the younger girls makeup.  
"Aaaaannnnndddd done!" Serena said to Rei.  
"YAY!" she cheered happily.  
"Hey ready to go?" asked Alphonse as he came over.  
"Yeah." she said yawning packing up the makeup bag of Rei's. Once she was done Serena eeped as he lifted her up bridal style.  
"Haha a little jumpy aren't we?" Alphonse asked.  
"Nerrrrrrr." said Serena grumpily.  
"Did you read instead of taking a nap today"  
"Maaaaaaayyyybe." Alphonse rolled his eyes playfully and sighed as he walked into the living what she saw surprised her. It was a transportation transmutation circle the one she had invented in the FMA world. "Were using that?" she asked.  
"Yeah~!" said Britt. "Then we'll have to walk a mile or two though"  
"OK it done!" said edward as he finished drawing the cirlce. "Everyone step into it." everyone did so and edward claped his hands and slamed them to the ground. In a flash of light they were two miles away from Kahona.  
"ON WARD!!!" shouted Deidara he said pionting in a driection.  
"Er......dei-kun......that the wrong way." said Britt walking in the oposite direction. Deidara sweatdropped and ran to catch up to the group. Serena eventually fell asleep about a half a mile away from the village. As the approched the gate the met the Kahona ninja Rock Lee.  
"Hello my youthful friends!!" shouted Lee from the entrance. " I have been asked to wait here for you. And I'm sorry about the loss." he bowed to them for in meant of Serena but Britt gigled.  
"Lee shes not dead she came back alive." Lee looked up quickly and saw Serena sleeping on Alphonse's back (piggy back style easy to carry.  
"YOSH then I shall escort you to the Hogake office at once and spread the good news!!!!." he shouted. He quickly escorted them to the Hokage's office. He bowed to them and sped off in delight. Just then Serena awoke.  
"Shut the TV off it too loud dangit!" she mumbled opening her eyes slightly.  
"Er...Serena where in the Hokage office tower now." said Eric.  
".................my my my so we are"  
"My god." It was Jaryia he came down from the upstairs and saw Serena. "Your alive"  
"What the heck do you think I'm doing here now being dead"  
"Cocky as ever"  
"No moody scince she didn't take her nap and read a book instead." said Alphonse as Serena pouted.  
"I was ALMOST done with youki's therory of brain systems dangit"  
"Well Naruto and Tsunde are ready for you all." Jariya said as he walked up the stairs they all followed him up. (note were all friends int his dream ^_^)  
They knocked on the door till they heard a "enter" from the other side. As they walked in Naruto was in his Hokage robes and Tsunade was in a Kimono.  
"Yo!" said Naruto to the group as he hugged some people. "Nice to see you all again. Lee told me the good new before I cam here." said Naruto.  
"What good news?" asked Tsunade.  
"You didn't know obaa-chan? Serena's alive." Serena managed a weak. "Yo!" "Ok who the idiot that told me shes was dead"  
"My kami-sama must we go though this everytime!" mumbled Serena.  
"Calm down Tsunade we can talk about this over sake!" said Britt.  
"...........Fine"  
"Ok is everyone here?" aske Naruto "Okay. The others should be arrive at the banquet know and I'm gonna met my wife there."(hinata if oyu don't know)  
"Banquet?" asked Gaara?  
"Yeah didn't we mention it to yall?" asked Lola.  
"..........no" said the guys.  
"Oh well ther having one!" said Lola. "Yeah and when you go in there be an anouncer telling people whos coming in." said Naruto.  
"WEE! ONWAARD!!!!" shouted Britt. Serena and some others looked highly annyoed at the whole thing. As they were walking the FMA charters introduced themselve to the group.  
"Britt." sighed Tsunade as she finished hearing the story. "When will you ever learn"  
"........er....one..two..three.....never!" as they aproched the hall the couples broke into groups as the children stayed with Serena and Alphonse.  
"Er......guys." said Serena.  
"what?" asked Naruto.  
"I am a Cardinal and...eh heh heh heh Im not to high on the sociable skills leval and well the kids need someone to"  
"OH NO!" said Naruto. "You are coming with us and the kids can come to as long as they don't mess around"  
"Yeah besides the kids will behave with you ok!" Britt said looking at all the kids as they crowded around Serena and Alphonse(note shes still getting a piggy back ride.)  
"HAI!" replied the kids.  
"Dang theres no escaping this is there.........*sigh*oh well Alphonse put me down"  
"A-are you sure"  
"Yeah"  
"But can you walk"  
"...stay next to me"  
"uhhhhh"  
"Just do it!" she said and he put her down and she stood up mumbling. "Stupid heels." Alphose helped her take a few steps before she slowly did it on her own. Just then Alphonse got an idea and wispered something to Edward. Edward claped his hands and put them on Alphonse's back. Once he was done in the middle of his tux jacket now was the Cardinal Symbol.  
"A-a-alphonse you don't have to that!!" said Serena but Alphonse just smiled and said.  
"Its fine now you won't be the only one!" She turned a barely noticable tint of pink.  
"Thank you." he smiled and held out his arm as to escort her to everyone's amusment and surprise she took it happily. She then turned to the other signaling they could go on ahead. Then she turned to the kids. "Follow me closely and don't wander off till we get to our table in the hall k"  
"Hai"  
"Good lets go." and they headed after the group toward the hall. The whole kahona rookies were there as well as team gui with Kankuro and Temari with there dates.  
"I'll lead the group." Naruto said as he walked up to the entrance that led down to the hall. "Come in when your names are called." he said as his and hinata's names were called.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki the Hokage and his wife." said the annoucer. As naruto walked by him he wispered something and went down into the hall.  
"Mr. Jaryia and Mrs. Tsunade leaf shinobi and Hokage."(there are two hokages at once)  
"Mr. Shikamaru Nara and Mrs. Temari Nara shinobi or the leaf and sand"  
"Mr. Sai Yakamata and Mrs. Ino Yakamata leaf sinobi"  
"Mr. Sasuke Uchiha and Mrs. Sakura Uchiha leaf shinobi"  
"Mr. Neji Huyga and Mrs. TenTen Huyga leaft shinobi"  
"Mr. Asuma Sarutobi and Mrs. Kureina Saratobi leaf shinobi"  
"Mr. Kankuro and Mrs. Loni of the sand and Kurohi.  
"Mr. Kakashi Hatake and Mrs. Anko Hatake leaf shinobi" (don't ask it was in the dream man)  
"Honnored guests Mr. Kiba Inuzuka, Mr. Chouji Akamiji, Mr. Shino Ambuame, Mr. Rock lee, Mr. Iruka Umino, and Mr. Might Gui leaf shinobi"  
"Mr. Pein and Mrs. Konan of the Akatsuki and Kurohi." "Mr. Tobi Uchiha and Mrs. Lola Uchiha of the Akatsuki and Kurohi"  
"Mr. Kakuzu and Mrs. Tyanna of the Akatsuki and Kurohi"  
"Mr. Gaara, Mr. Deidara, and Mrs. Britt as a group party coming from the Akatsuki and Kurohi"  
"Mr. Zetzu and Mrs. Myilea of the Akatsuki and Kurohi"  
"Mr. Hidan and Mrs. Mellisa of the Akatsuki and Kurohi"  
"Mr. Sasori and Mrs. Meisome of Akatsuki and Kurohi"  
"Mr. Itachi Uchiha and Mrs. Emiley Uchiha of Akatsuki and Kurohi"  
"Mr. Kisame Hoshigaki and Mrs. Marykaye Hoshigaki of Akatsuki and Kurohi"  
"Mr. Roy Mustang and Mrs. Riza Mustang of alchemy and artilery"  
"Mr. Eward Elric and Mrs. Winry Elric of alchemy and mechanics"  
"Mr. Hioheim Elric as an honnored guest of alchemy"  
"And the last group of the Hokage party Mr. Alphonse Cardinal and Mrs. Serena Cardinal of Alechmey and of the Kurohi." (others are out partying somewhere and didn't wanna come) there were murmers among the crowd as Serena mentally cursed out Naruto as she walked down the stairs with Alphonse a bit pink and the kids following them closly behind them. As the introduction came to an end they all sat together at a big table and Serena started to rant at Naruto.  
"Why the freakin h*** did you ask that annocer to say that and to alllll these people I mean use your head man Im not married to him and"  
"Oh be quiet Serena you know you liked it." said her familiar friend Setsuna walking up to them with her new husband Riku. "Sorry were late." she said to Naruto. "We ran into issuse with his tie." she said glareing playfully at him. Serena's left eye twiched. During the party about an hour later Alphonse was chatting happily with a group of people about science. Then Jaryia came up.  
"Hey Serena have a drink." he said holding up some sake.  
"No thanks I'm still underaged." she said.  
"Whatevvver suite your self." he said almost drunk as he walked away to talk to a group a people over in the corner.  
"Im gonna try my luck and go get a regular drink." said Serena standing up but Rei and Eric came up to her almost imdetaly.  
"Hey Auntie Seren you shouldn't move around to much." exclaimed Rei.  
"Heh I'm only gonna go get a drink." Serena said smiling at them. "Want to accompany me?" Eric and Rei nodded. As they were halfway to the drinks another annocment was made for an arrival.  
"Mrs. Laylith Archerer and Mr. Karon Archerer the new Head of the Archerer clan and new head deputy." scilence fell apon the hall as Serena and Laylith spotted each other. Laylith and her husband walked down the step toward her as Serena waited. Alphonse rushed to Serena's side. As they came with in 5 feet of each other Laylith stopped. Eric got in front of Serena in defense and Rei stood by Serena's side. Serena smiled and incilned her head.  
"Nice to see you well new Queen Laylith." Laylith smiled as well.  
"As to you Queen Serena." the girls giggled. The whole hall looked in bewilderment.  
"So how many years has it been dear Lay...what 11 years"  
"Yes actually I belive so I almost didn't rekonize you from your appearance Seren"  
"Well you happy now that your leader now"  
"Yes quite scince my Uncle died I'm taking the throne with Karon scince my father died." she said indicating to her husband. He bowed to Serena.  
"Nice to see you again Lady Serena it been awhile and to you Lord"  
"Ah! I'm Alphonse nice to meet you both!" said Alphonse as he shook Karon's hand. "But no formalities thank you." People in the hall didn't see any hostility toward one another as they had expected and went to normal bussiness as usual.  
"So how long have you been married?" asked Layith.  
"Ah!" started Serena but Naruto came up.  
"There newly weds!" he excliamed but Serena smacked him upside the head really I mean REALLY hard.  
"YOU IDIOT THANKS TO YOU PEOPLE DO THINK WERE MARRIED!!!!" excliamed Serena.  
"Ow." said Naruto.  
"Oh! Your not but the symbol." said Layith.  
"Heh it was my idea." said Alphonse.  
"Oh so your not lovers?" asked Karon. Serena and Alphonse looked at each other for a moment and looked away going red in the face. Layith giggled.  
"Dear if I'm gussing correct." she said looking at the two. "You've just recently have started dating?" but Alphonse and Serena waved there hands.  
"Ah er........no not really." said Alphonse sweatdropping.  
"We haven't really had the time to sort things out." said Serena.  
"Then what about the kids?" asked Layith Serena held her compsure for that last statment twiching a bit.  
"Oh I'm watching them for my friends theres a bunch more around here"  
"Ah"  
"Hey lady who are you and how do you know my Aunt?" Eric asked pointing Layith.  
"Oh well when we were six we'd always play together till around 7 when my father didn't want me to play with her scince he found out about her heritage"  
"Yeah we had fun those years I remember when we went to Karon's house and booby traped it so bad he had to wash his hair and his house for a week before it was clean again"  
"....Oh My Kami-sama I remember that it was you two!!!" said Karon.  
"Yeah." replied the girls.  
"I tried fixing it with alchemy but it didn't work." said Karon chibi crying.  
"Oh you do alchemy?" asked Alphonse.  
"Not really but I know all about it"  
"Well I'm an Alchemist." and the boys started to engage in a deep discussion about alcemy and what not.  
"Hey Lay-hime"  
"Yes"  
"I'm thing of a word and it starts with a T"  
"Treaty"  
"Like you read my mind"  
"Wanna chat about it over tea sometime soon"  
"Sure. Bye I gotta go find some people"  
"Me too, bye!" Said Layith as the girls parted ways. Serena, Rei, and Eric went to get there drinks. They headed back toward the table and sat down.  
"You guys can go now I won't get up again for awhile ." said Serena to the kids.  
"K." they both responded and bounded away to find the other children. Serena watched the children play happily. She wished nothing more but the best for them even if they were her own. Naruto came to the high table and called everyone to there seats.  
"Tonight is a special night!" started Naruto as the crowd quieted down. "It's the rememberance of all those ninja before us and for those that will come after us!" People cheered in happiness. "Now I would like for you to all raise your glasses in a toast for the treaties between us all." Everyone but the children had a glass of wine in front of them and raised there glasses.  
"TO OUR TREATIES!" the crowd said.  
"And I propose a toast to the future!" said Tsunade standing up.  
"TO THE FUTURE"  
"And as well as to each and evryone one of our friends that sit beside us today alive and healthy." Jaryia said standing up and glancing around the room. "And to those friends that have passed on before us"  
"TO OUR FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!" The crowd went wild as a few more toasts went up.  
"And to end the toasting." started Naruto. " I'd Like to honnor my friends for helping me get this far and to those peple who helped make Kahona wahat it is today! Thank you! ENJOY THE NIGHT EVERYONE!!!!" People started to eat and talk at there tables. Britt was drinking a strong wine she brought outta nowhere with the people around her. When Britt pulled the 5th one out Serena stood up abuptly and walked over there and took it before she poured any more.  
"No! I am not dragging your sorry butts back to the hotel!!!!" Serena shouted at them as they cried for there wine. As she neared her chair she fell down ungacefully and missed the seat and landed on her butt. "UGGHHHHH I hate tonight." Serena wined like a little child. Alphonse who was next to her laughed and helped her get up onto her chair.  
"Tired"  
"Very." "Well its almost over." He said pulling her chair toward him. "You can lean on my shoulder till then"  
"Thanks." she said sleepily as she rested her head on his shoulder. She swilred her wine glass that was still full of wine scince she didn't drink any. Then Rain and Kitsune-risu ran up to Serena and pulled on her dress.  
"Hm"  
"There doing a dance with kids! We want you to dance with us!!" said Rain as he pointed to the group waiting. She smiled.  
"Sure." Serena stood up and held there hands as she walked with them to the dance floor. The lights on the dance floor went different colors as Serena danced with all the kids. "Hey! Britt get the others over here." said Serena. Britt somewhat drunk looked up.  
"OK! GOT YA!!!!" within moments she had them all over on the dance foor(who knows how probally all out of it already or sumthin.  
"ALL RIGHT NOW I WANT ALL THE PARENTS TO DANCE WITH THERE CHILDREN ON THE DANCEFLOOR!!!" said the dj. Serena walked over to the chocolate foutain to get some food as the leaf, sand, akatsuki, and kurohi members danced with there children.  
"Hey Serena!" called Kiba as he, lee, and couji came up. "How are you? I heard what happened and all"  
"Yeah I'm fine now I've just been hangin around not doin much noot that I can really...but yeah. So whats up with you boys"  
"Nothin I'm just hangin Akamaru is playing with the toldler in the babysitting room"  
"I'm eating the food here is good!" replied Chouji.  
"Nothing much Iv'e been collecting more bugs for reseach that's all." said Shino.  
"I HAVE BEEN ALL OVER KAHONA TODAY GETTING READY FOR TONIGHTS PARTY!!" excliamed Lee. Serena nodded as Alphonse came up to the group.  
"Hey all." he said with a punch glass in his hands.  
"ALL RIGHT LETS CRANK UP THE TUNES!!!" shouted the dj as he started to play Thriller.  
"OH YEAH THAT'S MY SONG!!" shouted Kiba as he dragged Lee, Chouji, and Shino on to the dance floor. Everyone started to rock out as Britt came over to Serena and Alphonse.  
"HEY ALLY JOIN US!!!" screemed Britt over the music as Edward and Deidara grabed him by his arms and dragged him out as Serena sweatdropped seeing him fail for help.  
".................................there all drunk." she said to her self.  
"Yeah you could say that." said a person. Serena turned around and there stood Jackob her and Britt's old best friend.  
" Oh....My.........Fugdenuggets....Jakob"  
"The one and the only Britt gave me the space keys remember"  
"Yeah but I thought you left to go back to rule your clan"  
"Yes I did but I came here for a visit." he said. Serena hugged Jakob.  
"Dude!! You like grew 2 feet scince I last saw when we were 13"  
"Yeah I know" he said as he laughed.  
"Want me to go get Britt"  
"Yeah sure I'll go with you." after a few minutes on the edge of the crowd dancing they spotted her sitting at te table drinking the wine Serena had confiscated earlier.  
"Oi! Britt-chan still beaking the rules?" said Jakob smiling as they approched the table.  
"OMG JAKOB!!!!!" said Britt as she sqeezed the living daylights out of him.  
"Nice to see........you too."He said as he was squezzed pratically to death,"So how how you all been?" They all sat down and for an hour or so they talked, laughed, and acted like they used to. Then Jakob looked at his watch.  
"Aw man I'm sorry to cut the chat short but I've gotta go home now"  
"Awwwww." said Britt and Serena. They hugged each other.  
"Promise to stop by again soon?" asked Serena holding out her pinkie with Britt.  
"Yeah." he said as he interlocked pinkies with his old friends. They both waved goodbye to him as he left the buliding. Serena yawned really bug and looked at the clock the party was suposssed to be over at 1 but it was 4 in the morning. Serena stumbled a bit but she sat down at a bench before she fell.  
"Woah someones sleepy!" said Kakashi as he sat down next to Britt.  
"Grrrrrrrrrrr"  
"Hey Kakashi-sensei! We just saw Jakob!" said Britt.  
"Really?! And he didn't say hi to me I'm offened." Britt laughed at the dejected Kakashi. Then the lights when dim on the whole area.  
"NOW ITS TIME FOR THE COUPLES TO TAKE THE LAST DANCE!!!!!" shouted the Dj as the floor cleared and the couples came onto the dance floor.  
"Oh looks like I have to go!" excliamed Britt as she ran off to find one of the boys to dance with. And Kakashi got up as Anko came over and they headed to the dance floor. Serena was brearly paying attention to anything around her until Alphonse came over and sat next to her. She imeadilty put her head on his shoulder unable to support herself any more.  
"Heh. After this were all gonna head toward the holtel for the night ok?" he asked Serena but she had already fallen asleep on his shoulder. He smiled as he fixed her shaw to go around her shoulders and put one arm around her as he kissed her head. "Goodnight Serena-chan." Unbeknown to all in the dance Burrou had taken the liberty upon himself to come and take pictures for blackmail later as he continued his favorite pastime sport! He would be staying all the way though till the last day.  
"I can tell this is gonna be a good week for hunting out blackmail." he sighed contently as he snapped pictures of different people on the dance floor.

* * *

It was about 11am when Serena awoke she was in a very fluffy bed with a big comfy quilt on her with her Cardinal blanket over that. She had her pjs on and there was a note on her nightstand next to her it said:  
HEY SEREN! It me Loni yo! we girls changed you into your pjs just in case your wondering. But yeah don't move to much scince your probally tired Call one of us that is if we not all passed out drunk! ^__^ yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!  
Er. Your sharing a room with no one scince you would kill us if you shared a room with a boy scince were all with our boi! Er...we should be up by 1 or 2 so we expect you to stay out yeah Ja nee!  
!!!!!inoL "Ughhhhhn." groned Serena has she sat up she propped her pillows behind her so she could see the tv and she turned it on. She got up after awhile and got dressed and ready for the day. She pulled her hair up in a pontail as the news came on.  
"The archerain Leader has died of some unknown cause. Says his daughter now new Queen of the Archereer clan." Serena smirked.  
"Yeah that dumb-butt died from me!" Serena said happily. After watching the news for a bit she got her purse on and put in on diaginally. She then got her card for her room and headed out the door shed go get some breadast......or lunch it was about noonish. As she stepped out onto the streets of Kahona it was buzzing with people already going from stand to stand at the festival. Serena spotted a sushi bar open and went over that way.  
"Hello miss what'll have today"  
"Ummmm Ill have the 3 ornigri plain and the 20 Katsyuska rolls, and some water please"  
"To go or to stay"  
"Er...to go please"  
"OK Ill be ready in a minute." said the chef.  
"Thank you!" after a couple of minutes here order was ready in a box abd she paid the chef. Serena also got some dango to eat as well somewhere else and went to a near by park to eat on a bench. Serena checked her cellphone and it was 12:01."Pfft like I'd stay cooped up in a room all day till they woke up. Yeah right that'll take forever and ever." she ate the rest of her food as she took out her sketch book and started to sketch the kids arcoss the path on the playground. As she finished up the last stroke of her work of art her cell phone rang.  
"Mushi mushi"  
"DON'T YOU MUSHI MUSHI ME GIRLIE!!!!" shouted Britt on the other end of the phone Serena held the phone at arms length as people stoped and stared.  
"Why not isn't it polite to say Hi on the phone when you pick it up"  
"WE TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T GO OUT AND BRING YOUR SORRY BUTT BACK"  
"What? I felt fine enough to move"  
"BUT TO DEFEND YOURSELF"  
"There ninja around here all over"  
"I-THAT'S NOT THE POINT!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU"  
"I'm at a park"  
"GOOD STAY THERE!!!!...beep beep beep beeep." Serena sweatdropped as people stared and waved. Serena checked her cell time and it was 1:59.  
"Whoops gusse I wasn't watching the time. Hm!" Serena saw two kids walking down the park like they didn't know where they were. They looked about they age of 5 they were twins the boy had short blonde spikey hair while the girel had white somewhat spikey hiar that went to her shoulders. They were both looking around like they were scared and lost. Serena packed her things up and went over to the kids. "Hey are you lost younge ones?" the boys spoke up.  
"HEY WERE NOT THAT YOUNG!!!!" Serena chukled.  
"So you are. Im Serena who are you two"  
"Ummm.....Im Sasaina but you can call me Ana." the girl smiled.  
"I'm Ukataz!!!" said the boy proudly.  
"Hello Ana-chan and Uka-kun. Wheres you mother and father"  
"uh were lost." they said.  
"Who are your parents or gardians"  
"KAA-SAN(mother) TSUNADE AND TOU-SAN(father) JARIYA!!" they both replied happily. Serena ------- O_O W...T....H them------- ^_______^ 'I knew they got married but kids.............' thought Serena."Ok I think I know where they are then"  
"YAY!" Serena took each one of there hands and started to walk toward the hokage tower. "So are you blood related to your parents?" it was an odd question to ask but it would help her understand things a but better.  
"Nope! Were adopted!" said Ana.  
"Oh"  
"Yeah but we look just like them so it doesn't matter we look like were blood realated." said Uka.  
"Ah! That explains things"  
"Yeah we get to play with other kids our age too! Like the Uzumaki kids, Uchiha, Huyga, and lots more!!!!" They all merrily chatted till they reached the Hokage tower. "OI!" shouted Serena as she entered the Hokage office where Tsunade, Naruto, Hinata, and Jaryia were. "Belong to you?" she asked Tsunade and Jaryia.  
"There You Two Are!" said Jaryia as he rushed over and hugged the kids.  
"Thank you Serena!" said Tsunade as she ruffeled her children's hair. Just as they were about to talk Serena's cell rang and she quickly tossed it to Naruto on the other side of the room.  
"Whatever you do don't"  
"Hello?" he said putting it to his ear but wished he hadn't.  
"WERE AT THE FLIPPIN PARK AND YOUR NO WHERE TO BE SEEEEEEEEEEEEN"  
"-put it to your ear." finished Serena as Naruto fell on the ground twiching. Serena took back her phone.  
"Eh heh heh er I had to take some some kids back to there parents! Im at the Hokage tower now"  
"You better be there when I get there..................." said Britt menicingly.  
"Ah! I'm in deep trouble now." and sure enough when Britt got there and after some explaining and giving her a very discipined rant for about 45 minutes Britt was finally good. Britt was huffing outa breath from talking very rapidly for a long period of time.  
"ER. Britt-chan......are you ok?" asked Deidara.  
"yeah. Calm down." said Gaara.  
"Im...." she composed her self. "Good." she nodded her head as Serena and the others sweatdropped. They all then boke up into groups to go shopping for the night festivities. The boys just went as one big group and the girls split into three smaller groups. Britt, Serena, Setsuna, Hinata, TenTen, Winry, Konan, and Bre were in one gourp as they headed first to the formal store full of dresses and clothing, acessories, and shoes.  
"Gah." Why can't we go in regular clothes." wined Serena as the entered the shop.  
"Because we need somehthing to impress our men!" said Britt happily.  
"What man I have none." said Serena irritated.( They don't know how she came back alive so they don't know about th whole incident and Serena doesn't think of alphonse yet as anything more than a friend. )  
"Pfft. Your just jello that we have boyfriends or husbands and you don't." said Setsuna sumgly at there joke of teaseing Serena. "I AM NOT FREAKIN JELLO(jealouse) OF THAT I COULD CARE LESS!" Setsuna and Britt exchanged a look of impasive emotion.  
"Shes jello." they said together. Serena hit them both on the head.  
"Bah! Who cares." she said turning the other way. " Boys.....feh." 'Though I still haven't told Alphonse his awnser to his question yet.......I'm not sure now...........' thought Serena.  
"Whatever." said Winry. "Were still gonna dress up for them!!!!!" she said happily. Serena smirked.  
"For Ed I assume?" Winry laughed nervously.  
"Is it that obvouse"  
"Oh yeah." but despite the fussing the girls thougly enjoyed there time together as they looked around the store. "These stores sell low quialitly dresses"  
"Yeah." agreed Britt. ".............I have an idea"  
"If its your closet of doom in the 6 area, no" said Serena.  
"B-buuut"  
"No buts!" "Awwwwwwwwww........then can I call"  
"NO"  
"*sniff* why"  
"Because I want this town in one piece when we leave"  
"Oh pfft jeah right man were gonna party it on!" replied Britt.  
"HECK YEAH!" shouted Setsuna in agreement.  
"Oi...kakuzu's wallet is gonna have a hole in it." said Serena as meanwhile were kakuzu was.  
"My money senses are tingling......Britts gonna cost me a lot of money..........**** that *****!" back over the ther girls gourp.  
".......Kakuzu better have pordered that new insurnace I swear or it gonna hurt." said Britt evily.  
"*sigh* what will we ever do with you?" asked Setsuna thoughtfully.  
"Die?" The girls all looked at each other and paused for a moment........and then burst out laughing.  
"Like Britt would die." said Setsuna.  
"Tch. bakas." said Serena playfully as she rulled Setsuna's and Britt's hair.  
"Hey!" cried the two girls. It was about Supper time when the entire gang came back to the hotel. Bre and Koanan had a fair amount a bags(7-11), Winry, Hinata, and Ten Ten had a bit more(8-13), while Serena had about 21 bags due to the curtosy of Britt saying she needed more proper clothes other than just hoodies, ninja gear, and baggy clothing, and Setsuna and Britt who had about 27 each saying they'd decide what they would wear with what they bought and all these bags were not small they were freakin huge. The girls all got more than what the boys bought.  
"Im gonna put the stuff in my room." said Setsuna. She and Riku were sharing a room in the same hotel as the others were so it was easy to contact each other. "Ill get dressed and meet you in the lobby." she signaled to the others.  
"Yeah lets all meet up here in the lobby before leaving and remember its old traditional clothing." said Bre.  
"Hai!" replied the Akatsuki and Kurohi swiftly as the Fma charaters nodded there heads in recignition.  
"Good be down here by 7:45 sharp." said Pein as he dissmissed them all. Serena yawned as she headed up the stairs to her room wich was on the other side of the buliding because she had a single room.  
"Hey Serena-chan!"called Alphonse as he rushed to catch up with her. She paused and waited for him and smiled when he came up. "Hey your on this side too?" he asked.  
"Yeah I have a single room. Im 689"  
"Oh Im a wing away my room number is 234 can I walk you to your room to make sure you ok"  
"Yeah sure. Though I'm still tired I can move more......so how did your shopping go?" she asked looking at his 5 bags.  
"Oh! It went fine I got a yutaza and a new suit and a couple of doodads." Serena laughed. "What"  
"I think it'd be funny if you wore a Yutaza(Boy kimono) that's all." Serena said laughing.  
"Hey!" Alphonse pouted. "That's not nice." Serena smiled happily.  
"Well I'd think you'd look nice in one Alphonse." she said innocently.  
"Ah!" he blushed a bit. "Er......ah! How did your shopping go?" he asked.  
"Not very good. Britt insisted that I get more approriate clothes so she got me all these and I had to get a couple of dresses and a kimnonos though I think I'll jazz some of them up"  
"Heh. So have you ever been to this festival before'  
"Hm?! Oh yeah I have with Britt and our old teamate Jakob. But Jakopb went to rule his clan over in a far off place so we don't see him often......I think we were what about...............11 when we first came to this festival"  
"Ah! Souka.(I see)" they both walked in scielence till they reached her door.  
"Thanks for walking with me!" she said as she opened her door. "Ill see you down stairs." she waved as she was about to close the door Alphonse spoke up.  
"Wait-" Serena stoped and looked up. "Ah! never mind see you down stairs Serena-chan"  
"Ok!" she said closing her door. It was only about 6:29 she'd have enough time to get down there and finish her book before she had to go. Serena decided to go with her new kimono. It was just plain black with little metalic stars lineing the edges and had a white under shirt and sash. The shoes she choose was plain flat black shoes that just slipped on and for accessories she choose her usual earings, new fans that were white with black swrily desings on them, her 6 sided ruby pendant, and chopsticks for her hair that were as red as her pendant. She then sat down and read the rest of her book. As she finished the last page of her book finally her doorbell rang at 7:12 She grabbed her new draw string purse and opened the door and saw Konana, Emiley, Melissa, and Britt.  
".............................yes?" asked Serena.  
"Just came to see if you choose the right outfit!" said Konan. Serena got this really annyoed look on her face.  
"Im offened deeply"  
"You should be!" said Britt happily.  
"Grrrrr. So you all ready for the night out"  
"Pfft J'eah man!!!!" exclaimed Britt.  
"Sweet so are we going early?" asked Serena.  
"Yeah 7:30 now but we wanted to do a few....you know touch ups." said Emiley casually.  
"................do you need the makeup bag form the little kids"  
"Nope we have our own!!" said Britt holding up a breifcase and Serena took the liberty of noticing a hint of makeup on her. She had on a bit of blush, mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick on that accented her rainbow dress. Serena---O_o da funk? Britt---n__n teehee.  
"Do I have to??" asked Serena sumped over almost begging.  
"J'eah! I have some on so you will to!!" said Britt as the girls walked into her room. Serena closed her door mumbling something about running away one of these days. When the girls were done Serena had some light pinkish redish lipstick/lipgloss on that was high in quiality to last all night as they said, some black eye shadow, and a touch of blush for the kawaii look. Serena pouted in the mirror as the girs also fixed her hair so little curly strands hung out here and there and some of her bangs framed her face now. It was now 7:21.  
"Ugh(shudders).......makeup.......(twich)are you all ready to go now?" asked Serena as she got her purse again.  
"Yeah." replied the girls as they got there purses and headed out the door. The girls walked down the grand staircase into the lobby(high class hotel). Britt took deidara's and garra's arms and sat down while Konan too pein's arm, Mellisa and Emiley had to still wait for there dates to arrive yet as Serena ungracefully ploped down on a arm chair and closed her eye wishing the night to be over already. It was about 7:25 when everyone was in the lobby ready to go.  
"My my my Seren-chan you look pretty tonight." said someone. Serena opened her eyes and there was Loni and Kankuro walking toward the group.  
"Loni!!" said Serena as she got up and hugged her friend. Serena looked at Loni.  
"Wow love the dress nice to see you again how have you been"  
"Great!" Serena and Loni picked up a conversation of whats happened and the down low for what will happen untill 7:30.  
"OK everybody." said Bre calling everyone's attention. "Its time to go now have some fun but don't get to wild or I will kick you're a**** got it"  
"Hai!!!!" replied everyone.  
"Good now go enjoy your selves. See you all in the morning.......or the day after that." she said as she left. The gourp broke up as Serena surried away from them as she wondered by her self for a while. After and hour or so she had won several prizes of jewlery and a little gray stuffed cat she named hatcha-chan. She smeeled her favorite food sushi in the air as her stomach growled for food. As she was walking she accidentally bumped into someone that just happened to be Alphonse.  
"Oh sorry....oh Alphonse?" Serena asked.  
"Ah! Hi Serena-chan! Wondered where you went off to!" he said slightly blushing unnoticably.  
"Haha! I went around playing games!" she said happily she held out her kitty.  
"Awsome that's a cute cat"  
"Do you want it"  
"Er.......if its ok with you." he said aperehensivly.  
"Sure! Its fine!" she handed him the kitty.  
"Her name it Hatcha-chan." Serena said rocking back and forth on her heels.  
'I wonder if I should ask her to be my girlfriend now...........no Ill wait till I can properly do it.' "Then you can have this one." said Alphonse as he handed her a black kitty. ".....I haven't named it yet though." Serena took it happily.  
"Awww. Ok hm............I dub theeeeeee......................Atum-kun" Alphonse laughed. "Nani"  
"Nothing that perfect for him!" he said happily. But Serena's stomached growled again and Alphonse laughed again. "Hungry"  
"Yeah." she replied.  
"Lets go find something to eat ok"  
"Sure!" they walked to a resturant and saw Britt, Garra, Deidara, Setsuna. Riku, TenTen, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Loni, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Temari sitting at a round table when Britt spotted them and motioned them over enthusiatically.  
"Hey guys!" said Serena as she and Alphonse took up the last two seats. A waitress came over.  
"What will you all have tonight?" asked the waitress.  
"We'll have the group package 7." said Naruto. The waitress nodded.  
"k. Now what will you have to drink"  
"We'll have some wine." said Kankuro motioning to him and Loni.  
"Water." said Serena, Hinata, and Neji.  
"Pepsi." said Naruto as Serena winced she got drunk off of pepsi easily.  
"MT DEW!!!!" shouted Britt.  
"Root beer!" said TenTen and Deidara,  
"Ginger ale please." said Gaara. "Sprite please." said Shikamaru and Temari.  
"k It'll be a few mitues for your food to come out. The order the people were sitting in was as followed. Setsuna, Riku, Loni, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Deidara, Britt, Serena, and Alphonse. They all ate the variety of appitizers as they waited for there food. But when there food apparently came out finally well it wasn't any scrawny food Naruto failed to tell them that it was the biggest thing on the menu with all the meats, veggie, fruits, and desserts with just about anything in between.  
"Holy cow naruto thats a lot of food!" said TenTen.  
"Yeah." agreed everyone. Naruto sweat dropped.  
"Well I knew there were big eaters at this table so I ordered big!" he said. "Enjoy!!!" It was about an hour and a half later and yes to naruto's prediction 3/4 of the food was gone........much to everyone eles in the resturant's amazment. A couple of people had gotten ther hands on the wine that came with it.  
"Oh! Hey Seren-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan." said Loni high on Mt. Dew and the hard core wine she brought for her self from her home world.  
"Yeah Loni?" asked Serena calmly scince she was about one of the only ones that didn't get................"drunk"(notice the quotes!!!) is a light way to put it right now.  
"I was wonderen how did you come back from the dead?" at this even Britt wondered it and about just everyone at the table stopped to listen.  
"Ah! Um....." Serena started to blush slightly as did Alphonse. Britt got this sadstic grin on her face.  
"Awwww what wrong Serena-chan kitty got your tounge?" said Britt mockingly.  
"Oh shut up Britt-chan!" Serena snapped.  
"Hey Serena-chan!" said Alphonse tapping her shoulder. Serena turned around.  
"Wh-" but cut off when she relized he was about an inch away from her face and she turned red. "U-umm A-al-phones"  
"This is how I woke her up from death." he said as he moved forward and kissed Serena promtly on the lips. Serena couldn't move, she was in shock for the moment. Others were cheering in the backround. Alphonse pulled back and smiled at Serena.  
"Wasn't it like that Serena-chan?" he asked innocently. (obvously someone spiked(looks at several people) his drink or hes just random.I never figured out wich one)  
"Ah.......y-y-yeah." she stuttered out. Britt and Setsuna like spazzed so badly they both fell off there seats as several people were agape, laughed till they passed out, or like naruto.... just promptly fainted. Alphonse leaned over and wispered. "Will you be my girlfriend?" so quietly only she could hear. She blinked a couple of time and looked at him straightly in the eyes but then broke into a warm smile and giggled. Then she leaned over and kissed him right on the lips. As she pulled back they both looked at each other and smiled.  
"Yes." she said quietly. He handed her a little ring on a chain necklace and put it around her neck. It was a simple square topaz ring with dimondells on the corners and it hung on a small siliver chain. They put there foreheads together and laughed. Serena looked him straight in the eye.  
"Thank you." Serena said.  
"For what"  
"Giving me a chance to live and learn to love again." "Anytime"  
"I love you." smiled Serena. Alphonse chuckled.  
"I love you too." he said as he kissed her. And she loved it.  
~Fin~ To Be Continued...

* * *

Yeah werid little jacked up story of mine and yes I DO know I have horrible grammer and well i dotn want to send it to a beta reader cus.....i dont....so ya know and I hate grammer in the first place. YOu weant to know more about the charaters in here PM me. Other than that...not much too say.......oh well hoped it gave something good to read!

R&R

Ja Nee!!!

Yintoyoma


End file.
